Like Father Like Son a Zorro Reveal
by mjf2468
Summary: What happens when Don Alejandro develops amnesia, finds his way into the Zorro cave, and believes he is Zorro? Finding his way into the pueblo, he's luckily diverted by Victoria before he is seen by anyone else. But what does Victoria do with the questions that develop in her mind about who this false Zorro is, and where he comes from? An AU of NWZ episode "Like Father, Like Son"
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A rewriting of the episode "Like Father, Like Son", making it, in my opinion, more realistic. What if, instead of being fooled by the fake Zorro, Victoria realizes right away that it really isn't Zorro, and she starts putting the pieces together. An almost total AU of the episode, and a reveal story.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while. Certain scenes taken from the episode "Like Father, Like Son" by Tim Minear. Also, thanks to PamZ. and her invaluable website of transcripts.

 **AN: Uh-oh, it appears I'm on a 'reveal' kick, ha. I think I am a few years late coming to the party, but I haven't really explored all my ideas how Zorro's identity can be revealed. I'm actually on a kick of writing AU's to episodes, and most of them ending up to be reveals. Oh well, go figure. So….here's another one which popped into my mind. Sure hope you enjoy it!**

In the library, Don Alejandro de la Vega leaned back into the comfortably stuffed arm chair with a sigh. He placed the glass of red wine on the table beside him, turned to the book in his lap with a sense of anticipation and began to read his most favorite book for only the estimated tenth time in his life. Or more. Over the years he had lost count. At times he couldn't understand his lollygagging son's fascination with books and art instead of the more active pursuits of life, except when he considered Don Quixote. Whenever he thought of that book, Alejandro immediately could sympathize with his son's fascination with the written word. Cervantes' book was indeed one of life's masterpieces. And one of life's greatest joys.

As he sipped his favorite vintage and enjoyed the adventures of Don Quixote, Alejandro lost all sense of time. He finished the glass of wine and distractedly placed it on the end table next to him, knocking off a paperweight, which rolled into the unlit fireplace. Alejandro looked up, not knowing what had made the noise and saw the paperweight in the fireplace. _I better pick it up before I forget._

Not wanting to lose his place in the book, Alejandro continued to read the book as he got up from his chair and headed towards the fireplace. Without observing his surroundings, after he picked up the paperweight, he stood up without clearing the fireplace and hit his head on the brick. As he stumbled backwards, dropping his book, Alejandro's hand reached out for the nearest object, which was the fireplace mantle, not realizing his fingers hit a secret button, revealing a concealed passageway. Dizzy from the hit on the head, he lost his balance and stumbled down several stairs and ended up in a heap on the floor of a room he hadn't seen or thought of in years.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Felipe entered the cave, through the outdoor entrance, intent only to do his afternoon chores. He had been busy with finishing his chores outside and had lost track of time. Instead of being able to focus on Toronado, he found Don Alejandro lying on his side at the bottom of the short flight of stairs. Felipe rushed to the elder man's side, checked his pulse, and for any other injuries. He was relieved to feel a steady pulse and to only find a small bump on the side of Alejandro's head with only a small amount of dried blood covering it.

Felipe considered his options. He didn't want to leave Alejandro alone in the cave in case he woke up, but he also wasn't able to carry him out on his own. He shook his head, despairing there was no way to get Diego's attention from there, got up and rushed out of the cave to find Diego.

Luckily Diego was in the larger salon, reading a book. Felipe rushed to Diego, and signed what had happened. They rushed to the cave, only to find it empty.

"Felipe, you're certain he fell right here? You did say that?" Diego asked, not hiding the concern in his voice.

Felipe nodded, then looked up at Toronado's stall, only to find it empty. He grabbed Diego's arm and pointed at it. Diego closed his eyes and sighed, then looked at the coat rack where he kept Zorro's outfit only to find his father's slacks and shirt instead. "Oh no, Felipe. I think we need to hurry to the pueblo as soon as possible. I will take Esperanza and you follow with the wagon."

Felipe also was able to deduce what might have happened. He rushed out at fast as he could to keep up with Diego as he hurried to the stables. _Hopefully we're not too late._

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Diego pushed Esperanza to her limits and got to the pueblo quickly. He had no idea what he was going to find when he arrived, but hopefully the day wouldn't end with any of them at the end of the Alcalde's noose. If anyone drew any conclusions between Zorro's costume, his father, and himself and Felipe, and perhaps even Victoria…would all be in danger.

Upon reaching the pueblo, his eyes quickly scanned for Toronado. Riding in between the pueblo's livery and an empty storefront, Diego decided to take a chance. Making sure no one was watching, he whistled his special whistle for Zorro's mount and was soon rewarded with the appearance of Toronado at his side.

"Good boy. Go home now, I'll see you there." He whispered, "I hope," as he gave the horse a pat on the rear flank and watched him gallop away towards their hacienda.

Not knowing where else to go, Diego made his way to Victoria's tavern. Upon reaching the door, he heard his father say, ""That is no way to treat a lady, Senor."

Peering around the corner, he observed his father, wearing Zorro's costume, knock out a man in front of Victoria, then take off through the kitchen. Diego quickly looked around, especially at the Alcalde's office, and breathed a sigh of relief. No sign of him or the lancers. He headed around the back of the tavern, and was happy to see Felipe there with the wagon.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Victoria wiped a tired hand across her brow. It had been a busy lunch hour, and the heat was particularly oppressive. Luckily siesta was almost at hand, and most of her customers had left. She grabbed a pile of dirty dishes on the nearest table and was about to bring them to the kitchen when she observed a new customer approach the bar. She rushed to the bar, placing the dirty dishes at the end, wiped her hands on a towel and turned to her last customer. "What may I help you with, Senor?"

She noticed the man appeared to have three days' growth of beard and his clothes were dusty. Before she could react, he had grabbed her by the wrist. "Why don't you and I go upstairs, pretty senorita? You look like you need a rest."

As she was about to snatch her arm away and to give the man a piece of her mind, Victoria found herself facing empty space. Zorro indeed was present, a sword at the newcomer's throat, away from her at the end of the bar after pulling the stranger there. "That is no way to treat a lady, Senor."

"Show me a lady and I will act accordingly," the stranger sneered.

Zorro then took his fist and struck the man, knocking him out. "You must learn some manners, Senor." As the man crumbled to the ground, Zorro stepped over him and reached for Victoria's hand. Raising it to his lips, Zorro placed a gentle kiss on the back of it and said, "I trust you are not hurt, senorita?"

Victoria was able to take her first good look at 'Zorro'. "No, I'm fine, Zorro. Thank you for coming to my assistance." She smiled at him, but was startled to see gray in the unusually thin mustache. Her eyes roamed over his face, noting his eyes were brown, not blue, and there was gray hair sticking out below the mask. Speaking of the mask, it didn't fit as well as it usually did; the eyeholes didn't match up. In fact, the entire outfit didn't fit as well as it usually did, appearing to be too long for the man wearing it.

 _I don't know who this is but it isn't Zorro. Whoever it is, he better leave before the Alcalde arrives, however._

Deciding to play along with him, Victoria told the imposter, "I wish you could stay, Zorro, but you should leave. Hurry out the back before the Alcalde and the lancers arrive."

'Zorro' nodded, and Victoria's eyes followed his progress out through the curtains and out her kitchen. She rushed to follow him, and made it to the back door, looking out to see Diego and Felipe rush up to 'Zorro', each grabbing an arm, and leading him off to their buggy, which was parked nearby. She hid behind her door to continue observing them putting the man in the back of the buggy, and cover him up with a blanket, while the man protested. She observed Diego grab the man by the shoulder, followed by the man becoming unconscious. Felipe then leaped up and grabbed the reins while Diego sat beside the unconscious man. Victoria looked in amazement as the buggy took off.

 _What just happened? Why did Diego take the masked man? How did the man get Zorro's outfit? And how was Diego able to make the man unconscious?_

Victoria stepped outside and looked around. She breathed another sigh of relief to observe no one was present. Luckily, siesta had started and the streets were deserted. Everyone was resting. _Like I should be. It's been a very exhausting morning. And now all this happens, puzzling as it is._

She made her way back to the tavern, walking through the kitchen with the piles of dishes and sighed. Knowing she wasn't going to get any rest with her brain all in an uproar, she decided to begin washing the dishes. Actually, she decided to wash up the pots which had been soaking because she suddenly felt an overwhelming need to take her frustrations out on something.

As she began to scrub the pots furiously, Victoria stopped, wondering what exactly had gotten her upset. It must have been the whole incident with the fake Zorro. But why? She reviewed what had happened, as she scrubbed the pots. When she got to the part of remembering Diego leading the fake Zorro away, the suds were flying out of the sink as she scrubbed the pots harder.

Stopping what she was doing, Victoria grabbed a nearby towel and wiped her hands. What she needed to do was to write down her scattered thoughts, to make sense of all this. To see if she really did have something to get angry about.

Grabbing pen and paper, she began a list:

1\. Who is the fake Zorro? Gray mustache and hair. Brown eyes. Medium height.

2\. Why would Diego and Felipe take the fake Zorro away?

3\. Where would he get Zorro's outfit? Was it actually the real Zorro's outfit?

Victoria considered her list. She was about to begin making a list of all the men who would fit the description, but her hand stopped in mid-write. What did all three questions have in common? Who did Diego know who had gray in his mustache and hair? Brown eyes even when Diego's was blue?

Was it Don Alejandro under the mask? He did have brown eyes, his hair and mustache a mixture of gray in them. And the fake Zorro was about Don Alejandro's height. But how did he get Zorro's outfit, and how did Diego know to arrive in time to take him away?

All of a sudden it was as if shutters were removed from windows, letting in the sunshine. Victoria shook her head; she couldn't believe it. First she couldn't believe it was true. Then she couldn't believe she'd never seen it all along. Especially when Zorro first appeared, at the same time Diego had returned from Spain. And never actually seeing Diego be in the same room with Zorro, the real Zorro, that is.

Diego _was_ Zorro. Zorro _was_ Diego de la Vega…the coward of the pueblo. Her best friend. Her confidante. _The scum._

All along, her best friend was keeping a secret away from her. Here she was, always worrying about Zorro being dead in a cavern somewhere, and there he was, the next day, sitting in her tavern, eating her food, smiling at her, watching her work, as if nothing was wrong. Did he actually laugh at her behind her back? Did he ever mean anything he said, about loving her, about marrying her?

Suddenly everything she thought she knew about either of the two most important men in her life was under doubt. Did she ever _really_ know Diego de la Vega?

 **AN: Uh-oh, will Victoria forgive Diego? What is she going to do? Did you enjoy the chapter? Make a poor author happy and let me know if you found it entertaining. Always appreciated! And thanks again for reading and enjoying it. And don't forget to come back and see what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while.

 **AN: Thank for returning to my story. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Fireworks will ensue! I know I should wait, but I am anxious to share this chapter as well…hope you are enjoying it and let me know what you think. Always greatly appreciated.**

Previously:

 _All of a sudden it was as if shutters were removed from windows, letting in the sunshine. Victoria shook her head; she couldn't believe it. First she couldn't believe it was true. Then she couldn't believe she'd never seen it all along. Especially when Zorro first appeared, at the same time Diego had returned from Spain._

 _Diego was Zorro. Zorro was Diego de la Vega…the coward of the pueblo. Her best friend. Her confidante. The scum._

 _All along, her best friend was keeping a secret away from her. Here she was, always worrying about Zorro being dead in a cavern somewhere, and there he was, the next day, sitting in her tavern, eating her food, smiling at her, watching her work, as if nothing was wrong. Did he actually laugh at her behind her back? Did he ever mean anything he said, about loving her, about marrying her?_

 _Suddenly everything she thought she knew about either of the two most important men in her life was under doubt. Did she ever really know Diego de la Vega?_

Victoria thought she did. Especially when they were young. She had watched the young daredevil quietly lead her brothers into all sorts of mischievous pranks, then somehow always escaping blame. However, he was always so much fun and charming to be around, her brothers always forgave him, for he was quick to think of some new adventure for them to embark on next.

She then remembered the young man who had left for Spain. He was suddenly all "grown-up", at least in her young adolescent's eyes. She had cried herself to sleep the night he left, thinking she'd never see him again. Her young heart breaking, she wondered if she would ever find someone who had stolen her heart like the young, dashing Diego de la Vega.

Life's events then distracted her like she never thought they would. Her mother killed, her father running off to Mexico, her brothers chasing after him. They all left her, alone, to tend the family tavern. At the tender age of fifteen. Without Alejandro de la Vega helping her, she would have been lost. He was her lifesaver, with his business sense, his offer of his cook's assistance, and his support of her enabled her to become the one of the pueblo's most successful business owners. Even as a woman.

By the time young Don Diego de la Vega had returned, as a well-educated caballero, Victoria had forgotten all about her crazy adolescent dreams. Until she looked into those blue eyes again as he kissed her hand. And she was lost again.

Until the mysterious savior dressed in black arrived to stand up against the tyranny of the Alcalde, when the caballeros of the pueblo refused to do so. And Diego, instead of taking a leadership role in the pueblo like she and his father thought he would, showed himself to be a passive participate in the life of the pueblo, always standing back, never opposing the injustice. So unlike the young Diego Victoria had fallen in love with.

Only to come to today. Finding out that they were indeed the same person, this man she thought she knew and her mysterious lover who had sworn her his undying love. The same.

What was she going to do? She wanted to storm off to the de la Vega hacienda, demand Diego to explain his reasoning to her, then punch him senseless. However, there was a treasonous part of her who instead wanted to attack him and kiss him senseless. That part of her was not angry. Nah, it was relieved. Relieved that Zorro was indeed someone she knew, someone she already had loved half her life, someone who was from Los Angeles so she wouldn't have to move away from everyone and everything she knew.

What was she to do?

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Diego and Felipe made their way back to the hacienda with the unconscious Don without difficulty. Luckily, they weren't observed, due to its being siesta. _At least one thing we got lucky with._

Felipe assisted Diego in getting Don Alejandro into his bedroom and into a clean pair of pajamas. Felipe quickly hid Zorro's outfit in a blanket and hurried out of the room, intent on bringing it to the cave. He also was anxious to check on Toronado and ensure he had safely returned to the cave.

Diego quickly checked over his father. He was relieved to find, just like Felipe had told him, no other injuries and that his pulse remained strong. The bump on his head was small, but worrisome still the same because of his father's amnesia. Diego wondered whether it would be beneficial to have the doctor check his father out anyway. By the time Felipe had returned, Diego had decided.

"Felipe, why don't you ride to the pueblo and get Dr. Hernandez? I'm certain Father will be all right, but it never hurts to get the doctor's opinion. Just in case."

Felipe smiled and reached out to give Diego a comforting pat on the shoulder. Diego nodded in acknowledgement and turned his attention back to his father, who remained sleeping.

Later, much to Diego's relief, Dr. Hernandez did agree with Diego's opinion. He also denied any real need to be concerned, but that he would check back the next day to ensure Alejandro was recovering without difficulty. He also recommended the older man to rest in bed the next day as well.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

The next day Victoria had reached a decision. It was about time for Zorro to honor his promise, mission or not. She hoped Diego would come to the tavern for lunch, but ended up being disappointed. Finally, the gossip reached her that Alejandro had suffered a bump on the head yesterday, and Diego remained at the hacienda to take care of him.

 _So that's what happened._

Victoria momentarily debated whether she should delay her confrontation with Diego in light of this news. However, it sounded like Alejandro would be all right, so she continued with her plan. She informed her workers she was going to visit the de la Vegas due to the news regarding Don Alejandro and bring them a basket of comforting foods. After preparing such, Victoria hitched up her buggy and left for the hacienda after lunch.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Diego breathed a sigh of relief as he sank into his favorite armchair after breakfast. It appeared all had returned to normal. His father woke up, feeling better, his memory returned, all but for his little 'escapade'. Which Diego was thankful for. He didn't know how he would've explained any of that to him.

He had sent Felipe to the pueblo to check on any gossip about his father, whether anyone else had seen him in the Zorro outfit. Luckily, it appeared no one had. His father must have made a beeline to the tavern for whatever reason, and proceeded to "rescue" Victoria from the visiting vaquero, and had gone nowhere else.

It also seemed as though Victoria hadn't discussed the situation with anyone. Felipe hadn't heard anyone discussing such an occurrence within the tavern. Diego thought it strange, for Victoria usually was forthcoming with information regarding any unusual event happening in the tavern or pueblo. Diego wondered if he should be concerned, but he pushed it aside. He certainly needed to check with Victoria regarding her thoughts about the situation, but there was time to do that later.

Instead, he needed to stick close to home to ensure his father did stay in bed for the rest of the day. Dr. Hernandez had been pleased with the older man's progress this morning, with the return of his memory, but he was still concerned about the toll on his body and recommended a day of rest. Over his father's objections, of course. Thus the need for Diego to stick by in case his father got any ideas about going against the doctor's suggestions. So Diego settled in the chair with his favorite book and began to read.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

After the de la Vega servant had shown her into the library, Victoria took a look around the seemingly familiar room. Even though it was more Don Alejandro's home, being the patriarch of the family, Victoria could see Diego's influence in the decorations and the objects lying around the room as well. However, nothing indicated the hacienda also housed the masked hero of the pueblo.

"Oh, Victoria, how nice of you to visit. Father will be honored you thought of him."

Victoria turned around to watch as one Diego de la Vega entered the library and walked towards her. For the first time in her life, she really looked at him. She had never paid attention to how he walked, or stood, slightly slouched, as if to hide his true height. How he never quite met her eyes, even though they've known each other for years.

With his long stride, Diego was by her side quickly. He noticed her pensive look and asked with concern in his voice, "Victoria, are you all right? Is something wrong?"

 _Is something wrong, he asks! Of course there's something wrong._

Victoria swallowed the lump which had suddenly appeared in her throat. "Why don't we sit down, Diego?"

He nodded and led her towards the sofa. Sitting down, he looked at her with concern and a question in his eyes. Victoria almost lost herself in those eyes, but she shook herself with a reminder of what a lying scum the man in front of her was.

Diego straightened his shoulders and leaned back slightly away from her as he observed the temper flare up in her eyes. "What is it, Victoria? Did something happen? What has made you angry?"

Not trusting herself yet to bring up the topic, she went with a safer question. "How is your father? I heard he had quite the _adventure_ yesterday."

She was pleased with the double-take Diego did at the mention of the word adventure, but she was impressed at how quickly he recovered. "Oh, yes, Father knocked himself in the head yesterday getting something out of the fireplace. Dr. Hernandez says he's going to be just fine. You know how he is, though, it's been difficult to keep him resting quietly in bed today. So that is why I stayed home, to keep an eye on him."

"Yes, indeed, you de la Vegas do have your stubbornness about you, don't you?"

Victoria took pleasure in Diego's surprise at that remark, and the bitterness which snuck in. She looked him in the eye and waited for his reply.

"Victoria, I apologize. Is there something I've done to make you angry?"

Despite herself, a short, bitter laugh escaped her lips. "You might say that."

Victoria watched as Diego's quick mind reviewed the past few days, attempting to figure out what had gotten her angry, but coming up empty-handed. Or was he pretending not to know? "I'm sorry, but I…I have no idea what I could have done to make you angry."

"You don't? There's nothing you've been meaning to tell me…perhaps, for _years_ , that you haven't _quite_ come around to tell me? Your supposedly best friend?"

Another spurt of satisfaction shot through Victoria as she watched recognition occur in Diego's bright blue eyes, which quickly were shadowed again. Wondering if she should let him stew a while longer, Victoria decided against it. _Wouldn't want to be here all day._

Leaning close to Diego, Victoria whispered, "When _were_ you going to tell me you're Zorro?"

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and enjoying this story. I sure am. Yeah, fluffy but we need that sometimes in our life, right? At least I sure do. Thanks again for reading, and as always, if you are kind, please rewind…oops, I mean, review. (Yep, showing my age, but the joke came into my mind, oh well). And I kinda told a little white lie….the fireworks only are BEGINNING…**


	3. Chapter 3: Fireworks (and talk) continue

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while.

 **AN: Wow! Thank you SO very much for the wonderful reception of the first two chapters of this story. I hope I thanked every reviewer personally, and for guest reviewers Alyssa and Picture, thank you as well for your wonderful reviews as well. Alyssa, I'm glad you've returned for another story, and Picture I wish to welcome you. Hope you get a chance to read my other Zorro stories, if you haven't already.**

Previously:

 _"_ _You don't? There's nothing you've been meaning to tell me…perhaps, for years, that you haven't quite come around to tell me? Your supposedly best friend?"_

 _Another spurt of satisfaction shot through Victoria as she watched recognition occur in Diego's bright blue eyes, which quickly were shadowed again. Wondering if she should let him stew a while longer, Victoria decided against it._ Wouldn't want to be here all day.

 _Leaning close to Diego, Victoria whispered, "When were you going to tell me you're Zorro?"_

The last piece of doubt remaining within her disappeared as she watched Diego's complexion become a shade paler. He swallowed, took in a deep breath, patted her hand, rose, and went quickly to the door of the library. He looked around, then came back to her and brought her to her feet.

"Come with me, please," he asked as he led her towards the fireplace.

She watched, speechless, as he touched the corner of the mantle and a secret panel opened behind the fireplace. Diego took one quick look around the room and led her into the opening. She stepped carefully over the ashes and followed Diego down the short hallway and down a short flight of stairs.

What met her astonished eyes was the sight she had just seen a few short weeks ago. She was truly in Zorro's cave. Nothing much had changed since then, except she was now looking at it all with the knowledge of who the man was behind the mask.

Diego quickly led her down the other short flight of stairs and to the desk chair where she had sat in during her previous visit. He pulled up a stool and sat down beside her.

"This is not exactly sound-proof, but I thought it better to have our talk here."

"I would think so." Coldness was apparent in her reply, as well as in her eyes. However, she received his unspoken request to keep her voice down loud and clear.

Diego swallowed again as Victoria allowed her anger to show on her face. He remained silent as he continued to look into her eyes, his gaze unwavering under her withering stare.

"So….were you ever going to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you a few weeks ago, like I told you then, but those bandits….they scared me. I never wanted to put you in a position of being killed for me."

"No, that's not good enough, Diego. When were you going to tell me?"

"I…I don't know." Victoria watched as he stood up and began to pace in front of her. She could tell he was tightly controlling his frustration; it showed in every muscle of his body and his precise movements of his extremities. He was like a caged animal, ready to escape at a moment's opportunity.

"I never meant to hurt you, and I never meant for the secret to last as long as it has. I only wanted to rescue you and Father that first time, and that was it. However, it worked so well, and the pueblo acted so favorably to Zorro, and the Alcalde actually seemed tamed by the notion…I couldn't give it up."

"Why start flirting with me?"

Diego stopped his pacing, and his eyes searched hers. "You looked at me, and I was lost." Rushing to her side, he knelt and took her hand. "All I truly wanted, especially after seeing you the first time back in the tavern, was to come home and ask you to marry me. if I was truly lucky and you were still unmarried. But…the unjust Alcalde and the need to fight for justice…got in the way."

"Why ask me to marry you with the mask still on?"

"I was so disappointed and frustrated with not being able to tell you who I was, and to keep putting off a future with you, and you were so disappointed when I didn't tell you …I reacted hastily. I probably shouldn't have proposed….it truly wasn't fair to you…but…again, I got lost in your eyes, and…"

Reminding herself she was still angry with him, Victoria pulled her hand away. "One thing about you, Senor, you sure know how to be charming."

Victoria watched as his shoulders sagged a little. "No, I'm not trying to be charming…I'm being honest. I have loved you, I think, since you fell out of the tree trying to keep up with me and your brothers as a child. And all I truly wanted, was to have returned home and make you my bride. But…we can't change the past."

Deciding to bring up another area of contention, Diego asked, "How did you figure it out?"

"I wondered how your father could've gotten ahold of Zorro's costume, and then all the pieces, for some reason, fell into place." Looking directly into his eyes, she said, "Makes me feel like a fool for not realizing sooner."

Understanding it would be part of the anger she was feeling, Diego wished to acknowledge it. "No, Victoria. You are not a fool. You are the smartest person I know. I never meant to make either you or my father feel foolish in any way."

"Your father? Don't tell me he doesn't know either?"

"No, no he doesn't. He stumbled yesterday, hit his head on the fireplace, got against the hidden button, and fell into the cave. When he woke up, he found Zorro's outfit and Toronado. The rest, I guess, you know."

"So that's how you and Felipe were there with your wagon to collect him?"

Diego cocked an eyebrow at her. She said, "Yes, I watched as you two loaded him onto your wagon and took off. It's what got me thinking about your connection to the false Zorro to begin with."

Diego shook his head. "I thought we had been so careful. I thought no one saw us."

"No one else did. I also kept an eye out, especially for the Alcalde or the lancers."

Diego shook his head and rubbed his chin. "I sure hope you're right. I suppose, if anyone else had, the Alcalde would've shown up here by now to arrest me."

A cold shiver went down Victoria's back. To have just found out who her Zorro was, only to have him taken away from her so soon…Madre Dios! She felt her anger turn into ice within her.

At her widened eyes and her sudden intake of breath, Diego took her hand again. "Don't worry, Victoria. Like I said, if anyone did figure it out, we'd know by now."

Bringing back a possible explosive topic, Diego said softly, "That's exactly why no one else could know Zorro's identity. It would have been too dangerous. The more people in on a secret, the more difficult to keep it secret."

"But…but, how did you do all of that on your own?"

"I wasn't alone; I had Felipe to help me." Preventing her interruption by a finger to her lips, Diego hurriedly said, "See, he was there at the beginning when I developed Zorro. He found the cave, he was with me when I discovered Toronado, he helped me with the first rescue. He's been there all along."

Victoria swallowed some of the hurt she was feeling. "I'm glad you had Felipe, but I still don't understand, as our relationship developed, why you couldn't tell me. We could've been married way before this."

Diego sighed and looked up at the heavens. "You don't understand how difficult it can be, living two lives, hiding who I really am so I wouldn't be discovered. I couldn't make you do that." As Victoria was about to interrupt again, Diego hurried on to say, "I didn't want to force you to live that way. All I wanted was to bring Zorro's mission to an end so we could marry and have a family in peace."

"But Diego, do you really see an end in sight? Has anything truly changed since you began this mission?"

Victoria regretted asking the painful question, for the sadness it brought to Diego's face was truly heartbreaking. She hurriedly added, "Not to say you haven't been doing good. Oh, quite the opposite. I hate to think what this pueblo would've been like without Zorro. But…regarding the need for Zorro…has it diminished at all since you began?"

"You know it hasn't. That's why I haven't told you."

"But Diego, time goes by so fast. Aren't we allowed to have some happiness? Doesn't your father deserve the chance to be an abuelo?"

Diego smiled a little despite himself. "Low blow, Victoria." Becoming serious once again, he said, "I don't know. I told you the reasons why I kept quiet all these years. I hope you can forgive me."

Victoria worried her lower lip, appearing to be in deep thought. Her lips quirked in a small smile as Diego began to squirm next to her waiting for her reply. "Well, I may be able to do so…if I get a marriage proposal from Diego."

"You already have received a proposal."

"Only from Zorro. I want…no, I _need_ to hear the man behind the mask ask me."

Victoria met Diego's eyes head-on. She understood all of his reasons for hesitating, all of his fears. She just didn't want to wait any more. "Diego, we live in dangerous times. I'm in the Alcalde's gunsights anyway, not to mention any bandit who puts the pieces together. They all know we love each other." A mischievous smile appeared on her face. "You know, if we were married, I would hardly be in the pueblo anymore, I would be away from the Alcalde. You could protect me more easily. Not to mention, I wouldn't be _Zorro's_ woman any longer. I'd be yours."

"What about convincing everyone you fell in love with the coward of the pueblo? How would we pull it off?"

"Diego, hasn't anyone ever teased you about you and me as a couple? I know I've heard comments all along about us."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Half the pueblo thinks you, me, or both of us have had a crush on the other for years." Victoria shrugged. "I'm not sure how they arrived at that thought either."

"I suppose I haven't always been as clever as I thought hiding my attraction to you. I do spend a lot of time at your tavern. And you have not been shy about showing your jealousy when another woman shows interest in me."

"What? I have not," Victoria lightly slapped Diego's shoulder.

Diego looked down at Victoria, his love shining for her out of his bright blue eyes. He suddenly turned serious, got down on one knee next to her, took her hands and asked, "Victoria Escalante, will you make me the happiest man in the universe and become my wife?"

Victoria looked into his eyes, looked down at their joined hands, and raised them to her lips. She placed a kiss on his hand and said, "Yes, Diego, I will marry you."

Diego leaned in for a kiss, but Victoria pulled back. "Don't think you're completely off the hook, Senor. You still have a lot of explaining and making up to do."

Diego smiled. "I'd say a lifetime should cover it," and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

 **AN: Well, whatcha think? Enough fluffiness and sweetness for you? I also hope enough fireworks and anger from Victoria as well. Sigh. I think Victoria made Diego work for it, didn't she? Serves him right. Let me know what you think, always so greatly appreciated. And I hope I have another Zorro story to share with you soon….these sure are fun to write and share!**

 **Yeah, I think this will end here. Someday soon I think I will get a story out about the troubles the pair have post-engagement with maintaining the secret identity. We shall see. (Muse, get on that right away, wouldn't you?) ha. Thanks again for reading and following! Take care!**


End file.
